Chocolate Kiss
by forsytheloveselizabeth
Summary: When was the last time a man brought me flowers? Betty thought to herself. She couldn't remember. Betty opened one of her baking books to search for another recipe to fight off the loneliness and settled on vanilla chocolates. OR, in which Betty's fantasies really do come true


„Mmhhh" Betty moaned as she bit into the first of her freshly baked chocolate lava cupcakes. She licked up the liquid from the center of the cupcake so the decadent chocolate wouldn't drip on her long-sleeve white shirt.

Once again, she had outdone herself with baked goods. Betty finished her cupcake and reached for another one. After all, baked goods are made for eating and baked goods of all kinds, especially the ones with chocolate, filled the lack of other satisfying things in her life.

Placing the half eaten cupcake on her plate so that the melted chocolate won't spill, she looked around the room. Her gaze immediately found and focused on an empty vase next to her couch, she sighed.

 _When was the last time a man brought me flowers?_ Betty thought to herself. She couldn't remember. Betty opened one of her baking books to search for another recipe to fight off the loneliness and settled on vanilla chocolates.

Going through her drawer to find all the ingredients she noticed that she didn't have any chocolate melts in the house. She quickly searched on Amazon for what she needed and ended up ordering all kinds of colors. Betty ordered with Prime so the package would arrive within a few hours.

Settling on the couch with the half-eaten cupcake she had abandoned earlier, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. Soon, she found herself fantasizing of a faceless man standing in front of her, his length hot and heavy on her soft tongue. Betty clenched her legging-covered thighs. It had been way too long since she had gotten laid and she was running out of ways to keep herself satisfied.

The tinny sound of her doorbell grabbed her attention.. She hopped up from the couch and made her way over to the front she saw the person waiting there for her, she parted her lips and let out a nearly audible sigh.

"Package for Betty Cooper," The voice of the ridiculously attractive deliveryman announced.

He looked at her through long lashes which framed his deep blue eyes. Strands of his obsidian-colored hair fell over his forehead and his bone structure made him look like an Adonis. He licked his lips as he typed something into the Palm Pilot device he was required to have his customers sign. His lean, toned biceps flexed as he held her package and he wore a crown-shaped beanie on top of his head.

Betty gripped her door tightly as she took the stylus he handed her. She signed the small computer as a smile crept across her face., A light flush was now covering her features but he didn't seem to notice.

She handed the pen back and noticed a name tag on his uniform shirt. "Jughead," she paused, enjoying the feel of his strange name on her tongue. "Thank you." He nodded and turned to leave but she reached out, fingertips just lightly grazing his arm.

"Do you want a taste of my cupcakes?"

He gave her a quizzical look and Betty mentally slapped herself for asking in such a weird way.

"I should clarify, I suppose. First of all, as you already know thanks to the package, my name is Betty. I love to bake and I just recently tried a new recipe for chocolate lava cupcakes. I would really like to have another opinion on them. Would you like to be my taste tester Jughead?" She explained and bit her lip.

"Why not, Betty? I'm always happy to help, especially when food is involved." He answered, a panty-melting smile erupting across his features as he spoke the words.

After thanking him, she led the way to her dining room table, secretly hoping he would stare at her ass, swaying her hips more than necessary as she walked. Betty got a plate and a fork from the kitchen, before placing one of the cupcakes on it.

"You might want to eat it with a fork since it _is_ a lava cupcake and it ca-" The fork fell off the plate and under the table as the Betty turned a little too fast. He chuckled deeply and she placed the plate onto the table.

"-n get a little messy. Sorry, I'm a little clumsy." Betty lied and knelt down to search for the fork. She made sure Jughead got a good view of her ass, hoping he liked what he saw, as she picked it up . Turning around on her knees, she came face to face with the more than just prominent bulge of her companion.

 _Oh, he definitely liked what he saw._

Betty licked her lips and looked up at him. She found that his lips were slightly parted and his eyes were hooded. He was turned on, that much was evident. Letting the fork fall onto the plush carpet again, Betty brought her fingers to Jughead's belt buckle, where she waited for his wordless permission for her to continue. Once he encouraged her to keep going, she unbuttoned his pants, releasing his impressive length.

Jughead sighed at the cool air hitting his sensitive skin. His thick erect length sprang free and Betty parted her lips at the sight. She had never seen such a deliciously massive cock and she instantly wrapped her hand around him, stroking the tip with her thumb. Earning a hiss, Betty felt encouraged and took a lick from the underside and wrapped her mouth around the pink head. The skin felt velvety under her touch, but she put her hands on his hips for support as she took all of him in her mouth.

Looking up, she wanted to moan at the sight of him in pleasure, but it came out as a strangled sound, because her mouth was full of him. His hands tangled in her blonde ponytail when Betty started to swirl her tongue around his thick shaft. Pre-cum started to drip down her throat and she teared up as she held back the need to gag. His moans and sighs made her clench her knees together.

Jughead started to move his hips in rhythm to her mouth and Betty dug her nails into his ass. He fucked her mouth and she never felt so alive, wanting more and more of him. Betty started to massage his balls with one hand, making him thrust faster. She felt the muscles of his butt tighten before he released himself inside her hot mouth.

Enjoying every drip Jughead gave her, she swallowed proudly, giggling at the dream she had earlier. Wiping her chin, he tugged on her arm, helping her to stand up.

He shamelessly cupped her sex through the leggings with his hand. His thumb circled her clit a few times before removing his fingers. Instead, he fisted the hem of her cotton shirt and yanked it over her head. Betty could only raise her arms, shocked by what was happening now. He got rid off his shirt as well, showing Betty his lean abdomen, which she complimented by putting her hands on him, feeling the muscles tense under her touch.

Stroking over the dark patch of hair leading to his cock, she noticed how he started to harden again. Jughead bent her over the dining table, bare breasts flush against the cold glass surface. His hands slid her leggings down her long legs, l her lace panties following,his hands roaming her body leaving goosebumps on her pale skin.

She spread her legs and he stroked up her folds with the tip of his now erect cock. Gathering the wetness with his length, the head of his cock slipped in easily. Betty gasped loudly at the sudden stretch, the skin to skin contact increasing the pleasure.

Finding a steady pace, Jughead leaned over to snap her hair elastic and replaced it with the strong grip of his hand, forcing her head back. Betty felt like she was in oblivion, with his other hand twisting and pinching her left nipple.

Moaned curses from both Betty and Jughead hollowed through the small apartment as he suddenly changed their current position, making sure to hit a deeper spot in the beautiful blonde goddess below him.

She was laying on her back now, keeping eye contact with her handsome delivery man. Betty giggled in pleasure as she stole the knitted crown from his sweaty hair, placing it on herself. He smirked and licked the beads of sweat in between her full breasts.

One hand in his hair and the other digging into his biceps, she arched her back to him as he circled her throbbing clit with the calloused pad of his thumb.

Betty saw stars as she came hard around him and frowned when he pulled out. She curiously sat up and watched him stroke himself before spilling onto her breasts.

Jughead dressed himself again and waited for Betty to finish as well. She brought him to the door, keeping the silence and with that, her fantasy.

"Thank you" Jughead said before he left and Betty nodded, closing the door.

Just now Betty thought about the lack of conversation, during her little encounter, but she shrugged it off with a smile.

Maybe it was better this way. It was just a fantasy after all, she thought as she picked up the fork from her plush carpet.


End file.
